Unexpected Bond: A Brother or Lover?
by MastermindBunny
Summary: This is a modern AU where Peeta's abusive mother marries Cato's apathetic father. Peeta, who is an artist that has a close circle of friends, becomes a step-brother to Cato, the popular jock who has brought countless of victories for Panem High. The two have difficulty in living with each other, but become closer due to the conflict that their parents present them with.
1. Chapter 1

In a small house, there was a boy hastily putting his belongings into different suitcases and boxes. His clothes, books, art supplies, and everything else of importance was being packaged safely. The boy was Peeta Mellark, a son who has artistic aspirations and a less-than appealing mother.

"Are you done packing up yet?!" A loud voice asked from downstairs. Judging from how annoyed and feminine it was, it could have only been his mother.

"I still have a few more things," Peeta said, loud enough for her to hear. He always made sure to not sound aggressive, because that would throw him into a battle that he knew he couldn't win.

"I swear to God, Peeta! I wish you spent as more time being useful around the house than you do trying to become some stupid artist!" She yelled back, most likely pacing around the house afterwards.

The boy sighed, continuing to do what his mother wanted. Normally, a person would have been visually upset after hearing their own mother speak to them in such a way. However, the adolescent had been putting up with this for quite a while. She wasn't always this bad, at least, not before his father passed away. His father was the only one he had to protect him from his mother's abuse. Without him, she spoke as she liked.

It had been a few years since the man died. Not too long after that, maybe a year, the woman started to date. Apparently, she had been dating the same man for the two past years, and they had been engaged not too long ago. Of course, his mother never cared enough to tell him about important things. Just a week ago, she broke the news to Peeta: they would be moving in with her fiance. Much of a surprise to the teenager, the man had a son as well. Sadly, his witch of a mother never said a word about him until now.

"I wonder what he's like," Peeta mumbled to himself, placing a cook book into a box. He considered himself to be a bland person among his schoolmates. The boy had a few friends: Katniss, Madge, Gale, Leta, Rue, and Thresh. To be honest, they were the only ones that he talked to at all. Peeta never believed that he belonged in the popular clique, and he had no interest of being in it. From his perspective, most of them were arrogant, obnoxious, or just plain bullies. He could remember one of them, whose name was most likely Marvel, that spilled paint all over his art project because he and some others were playfully shoving each other.

"...Happy thoughts," He mumbled, not wishing to be annoyed by people like him. Peeta desperately hoped that his future step-brother wasn't going to be a pain; it would a nightmare to live with an obnoxious, popular prick. Now that he thought about it, even his two older brothers were annoying at times. However, it was easy to see that they meant well, and they knew when to stop. Though it made him feel slightly childish, he wished that his two older brothers would still be living with him. Both of them could probably make living with a irritating person a lot easier. Sadly, his oldest brother had gone into the army, and his other older brother went to college. That left Peeta completely alone with his mother, and he lived a nightmare for the past few years.

"I finished packing!" Peeta yelled, wiping a drip of sweat from his forehead.

"Now go change into your best clothes! I don't want this man to think we're a bunch of slobs!" She yelled, using the same aggressive tone as always. The boy sighed, going over to pick up his set of clothing. It was nothing too fancy; there was a white dress shirt with black dress pants. His shoes, although a little hold, still shined on the dark brown surface.

When he finished dressing himself, the blond's blue eyes scanned the somewhat empty room. His mother stated that they would only take what they wanted, and a friend of her fiance would come by and pick up the remaining goods around the house, such as the beds and couches. She stated that this man, although he wasn't as rich as a celebrity, was doing well in the financial department.

In his silent state, Peeta could only think of his father. Would he be rolling over in his grave if he saw this? It was as if Mother had never cared much for him in the first place. The adolescent felt disappointed in his mother for being so disrespectful to his dad before and after his death, but there was nothing he could do. His mother was who she was, and he was who he was.

"Peeta, get your ass down these stairs! I can't stand in this rotten place for another second!" She yelled, the sound of a door echoing throughout the empty house. The blond sighed, taking one more look before he began to carry boxes and suitcases filled with his personal belongings to the truck.

"Wish me luck, dad."

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for it being a little short, but it was mostly for giving out some of Peeta's background and the setting of the story. This is the first time in years that I have written fanfiction, so I hope it wasn't too bad. By the way, I gave Foxface the name "Leta". I would be happy if you left reviews! Anyways, have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was less that pleasurable. His mom continued to lecture him; she continued to tell him to act polite to the two guys of the house. Unconsciously, Peeta nodded his head, looking out of the window most of the time. The house they had left was a bit far from the city, and he usually didn't come out to the city for reasons other than going to school and buying groceries. The blond came to the conclusion that these two people lived somewhere around here.

After an hour of listening to one of the most aggravating people on the planet, Peeta could feel the car slowly stop in front of a house unknown to him. It was very...beautiful, to say the least. The house itself appeared to be made out of white brick, and it had to be big enough to hold two or three families. For a second, he began to doubt his mother when she said that this man wasn't as rich as a celebrity. The grass was cut to the perfect height; not a single blade of it appeared to be shorter or taller than the rest. There were a few hedge sculptures, most of them resembling strong animals such as lions and sharks. Surrounding the house, there was a beautiful flower bed, and they ranged from shades of yellow to red. The blonde believed that if you were able to look down at the house, the flowers could almost look like a wave of fire.

"We're here, boy. Remember, be polite and don't make a fool out of me," His mother said in an aggressive whisper. Peeta nodded his head, slowly opening the door of the truck before walking outside. Before they could get near the house, there was a brilliant steel gate that they had to walk through. Although he may have been imagining it, the adolescent felt like he just walked into another dimension once he passed the gate. Now that he had a closer look, he could also notice the edge of what appeared to be a swimming pool.

Peeta forced himself to focus, as he climbed up the wooden steps. This was no time to take in the sights; he had to make sure to make a good impression. His mother, with an annoyed expression, quickly fixed any wrinkles in her dress, and she did the same to her son.

"Don't screw up," She whispered, ringing the door bell afterwards. Waiting for an answer was less than pleasant. Unable to do anything else, Peeta was only capable of thinking how this man would be. Would he be nice, like his biological father was? Would he be even worse than his mother? If so, would that makes his life even less enjoyable than it was before?

After what seemed to be forever, the door finally opened. However, the person who opened the door was far too young to be the man his mother talked about; it must have been his son. He was noticeably taller than himself, around four or five inches as the very least. Because this boy was wearing a sleeveless dress shirt, like himself, Peeta was able to notice the guy's huge muscles. His hair was blond and slightly spiked. Like his own, the other boy's eyes were blue, but they were slightly darker.

"Hello, Cato, was it? I am Laura Mellark, and this is my son, Peeta. I believe you know why we're here," She said, with a smile. Her tone was far more kind than any she used when talking to her own son. Even so, Peeta said nothing about it, and only watched the other teen.

"Yeah, dad's in his office. Go straight down the hall, and make a left," Cato stated, his voice sounding somewhat bland. Laura nodded her head, following the directions that the blond gave her. When she was gone, Peeta couldn't help but stare at the boy before him. Obviously, it didn't take long for him to take notice of it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you starring at me?"

"Oh...it's just that I thought I knew you. Do you go to Panem High School?" Peeta questioned.

"Yeah, I play on a lot of sports teams there. That's probably why you know me," Cato said. Even though the two of them were the same age and went to the same school, their conversation felt very distant, empty.

"I guess you're right," The shorter boy mumbled. It had been awkwardly quiet for the next few seconds, neither boy capable or interested in picking a topic to talk about.

"We should probably head inside. Dad's gonna call us in a minute anyways," Said Cato, walking into the house. Not having much of a choice, Peeta followed the muscular boy into what appeared to be a living room. There was a beautiful leather couch with two leather loveseats on both sides, and there was a glass coffee table in front of it. If a person would look around the room, they would also notice the beautiful paintings and small statues that decorated the living room. However, nothing would be more eye-catching than the large flat screen television set that was attached to the wall.

Peeta walked around the room, hoping to adjust to its appearance. As he did, he took notice of the large trophy case that appeared to be completely occupied with different awards. Track, football, wrestling, and even a few others. Cato had not been lying when he said that he was on a lot of sports teams; it was a surprise that he was even capable of participating in so many in the same year.

Soon enough, Peeta was able to hear the sound of laughing coming from a man and woman. Those people were Cato's father and Laura, and the two finally came into the living room.

"This is my son, Peeta," She told him in a charming voice. It was obvious that it was all acting, from the adolescent's perspective. The man walked towards him, extending his hand towards Peeta. The teen extended his hand as well, and he began to shake the man's.

"My name's Cyrus Hadley. You probably met my son, but his name is Cato," He said in a somewhat deep voice. Fortunately, Cyrus did not sound aggressive, which made it easier to speak to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hadley."

"Just call me Cyrus," He stated. Peeta nodded his hand to show that he understood, and the two stopped their greeting.

"Laura, you brought some things, right?" Cyrus asked. She nodded her head, before the male began to speak again.

"Cato, help Peeta bring his belongings into the house. Bring anything that belongs to him into your room, and put anything that belongs to Laura in my room," He stated. "The two of us haven't had much time to talk because we were busy moving in together, so I'm going to show her around the city. We probably won't be back until late at night, but the two of you better get everything ready for school tomorrow."

Both of the guys nodded their heads, and Cyrus and Laura walked out of the house shortly afterwards. It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of a car driving away. That left Peeta and Cato alone in the house.

"Let's get started," Cato said, clearly not enthusiastic about the task. The two of them walked outside to the truck owned by the woman. They began to carry out boxes and suitcases, simply bringing them all into the living room before unpacking.

"Is your dad always such a..." Peeta began to say, looking for the last word.

"A boss? An ass?" Cato replied.

"Well, I guess that fits the word I was looking for."

"Yeah. You'll get used to it," Said Cato, easily picking up a large cardboard box and taking it down the hall. Peeta picked up a box as well, though it wasn't as gigantic, and followed Cato. Unfortunately, the two had to walk up the stairs, which made it even more of a pain. Once they made it upstairs and to one of the rooms, the athlete placed the box down onto the ground, and he opened the door. Inside, there were two beds separated by a small coffee table, a white loveseat sitting in front of a television set, game consoles, a computer, two different dressers, a closet, a shelf filled with books and magazines, and even a mini fridge The walls were painted black, with thick white lines painted across the top and bottom of them.

The duo silently unpacked things, continuing to follow Cyrus's orders until they were finished. Items such as Peeta's old laptop, art materials, books, and clothes had been placed into the room.

"Dad said that we have to share a room since all the other room's are full of stuff," Said Cato, walking towards the mini fridge and opening it's door. He pulled out two water bottles, tossing one to Peeta. Although he was slightly surprised by his generosity, he caught it.

"Thanks," He said, taking a sip of the liquid. Cato nodded, doing the same. After about five minutes of silence, it became obviously awkward. I an attempt to rectify that, Peeta began to make conversation.

"Is there anything that I should know about living here?" He asked.

"Don't do anything stupid. That's pretty much it," Cato said, in what sounded like an annoyed tone.

"Are you mad about something?" Peeta asked, trying to sound somewhat caring.

"You could say that."

"Well, what are you mad about?"

"You living here," He said. The caring expression that Peeta had began to fade, becoming more annoyed by the second.

"That was rude," The artist replied.

"Whatever," Cato said, placing the half-empty water bottle onto the coffee table. He then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. I'll be back later," He said, walking away from Peeta. Of course. Of course he would be unlucky enough to be stuck with a prick like Cato. The blond wasn't in the house for even a full twenty-four hours, and he was already desiring to get out of it.

"He did say his father was an ass...I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," He muttered, picking up his laptop that he had placed on his dresser. Peeta then laid back on his bed, turning on the computer. For the most of the remaining time of the day, he would be browsing videos and social networking websites in hope of forgetting about the rude brute that left the house.

* * *

**A/N: There were just some introductions for the most part in this chapter. Hopefully, we'll have a little more happening in the next chapter or so. I would like to thank you for the reviews, as well! Also, I would like to thank CupcakeSprinkles14 for the cover! It would be a great idea to read a few of their stories. I would appreciate more reviews! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you have a good day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the most dreaded sound that could be heard: the alarm clock. Groggily, Peeta got out of his bed, rubbed his tired eyes, and stopped the annoying sound from persisting. When he looked to his side, the blond could see the rude brute continuing to sleep. It was weird. Yesterday, Cato's facial expressions were clearly quite rough, but he came across as being peaceful and gentle right now. Actually, it wouldn't be a lie to say that the male appeared somewhat cute.

"What am I thinking...?" Peeta quietly questioned himself. Not wanting to have any more thoughts similar to that, he went down stairs and into the kitchen. It wasn't that the artist had any problems with his sexuality. He was bisexual, but he never acted out on his male crushes because of what his mother may had done. Even to his friends, Peeta appeared to be the typical heterosexual adolescent boy.

"Let's see...oh, there's pancake mix...and here's a pack of bacon," Said the teenager, pulling out a box of pancake mix from the cabinet and a pack of bacon from the fridge. He traveled across the room, taking out the needed tools such as a bowl, a whisk, and frying pans. It took Peeta until now to realize how much more elegant and well-crafted Cyrus's kitchen was compared to theirs' back at home. The countertops were made of light brown granite, and the floors were made of unscratched dark brown wood. He could also notice that they also owned more expensive kitchen appliances, such as a dishwasher and a food processor. Before coming here, all dishes and food preparation had to be done by hand; they were too poor to afford luxury items.

It had taken a total of fifteen minutes since he woke up for Peeta to complete a small breakfast. There were two white plates on the dinner table, and they were both filled with the exact same thing: two pancakes with butter and syrup, three strips of bacon, and half an apple resting on a napkin beside each dish. To drink, Peeta had a cup of warm sweet tea by each plate. He couldn't believe it, but he had decided to make Cato, the one who acted completely rude to him, breakfast.

"I hope he appreciates it..." He muttered, climbing up the stairs to see a freshly awaken Cato. His mouth was wide open, and his hand covered it as he yawned. Needless to say, the jock did not look as cute as he did when he was sleeping.

"Hurry downstairs. I made breakfast, and it won't taste as good if you let it get cold," Said Peeta, leaving the room. Due to just getting out of bed, Cato's brain was suffering from slightly slow performance, but it finally managed to process the sentence.

"...breakfast?" He asked in solitude, with a hint of confusion in his voice. If he remembered correctly, he verbally expressed that he did not like Peeta, so why is it that he would go out of his way to do something like this? In any case, he proceeded to open his drawer and look for some clothes to wear. As of now, he was wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of orange boxer briefs that tightly hugged to his skin. With a sigh escaping from his mouth, Cato pulled out a pair of loose fit blue jeans and a black shirt with white stars on the front. After dressing himself, the blond examined himself in front of the mirror. Even though a large amount of people at his school believed his appearance was "cool", "handsome" or "sexy", Cato always had the urge to make sure that was exactly how he had appeared.

"...I look good enough," He muttered, walking out his room before proceeding to the kitchen downstairs. It became quite clear to him that Peeta did not lie when he stated there was breakfast: the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the living room. At that moment, he could hear the sound of his stomach growling. Doing his best to ignore it, Cato walked into the kitchen, and he noticed that the other youth was already seated in front of an untouched meal. Not wanting the food to go to waste, he sat down as well. Sure, there was food in front of him, but there was also Peeta in front of him as well.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Said the shorter boy, taking a sip of his tea shortly afterwards. Cato shook his head, using a fork and knife to cut apart his pancake. "Thanks," He said, before eating a piece of it. While he did thank Peeta, it was obvious that Cato sounded less thankful and more like a child that is forced to say "thank you" by their parents. Even so, the artist believed that he had at least made some sort of progress with their current relationship.

"Is there anything else that you wanted? Maybe some toast? Or did you want coffee instead of tea?" Peeta asked in an sincere voice. The muscular teen shook his head, and he then proceeded to take a sip of his tea.

"No, I'm fine...this is actually really good," Said Cato. Peeta showed a small hint of surprise on his face. While Cato's voice did sound quite monotonous, he never believed that the guy would say something like that. "...Why did you make me breakfast, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Peeta.

"I'm pretty sure I said that I didn't want you living here, so why would you make me breakfast?" He stated, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Well..." Peeta mumbled, trying to think of what to say that would sound good. "I thought you may give me less of a rough time if I did this," He stated, being completely honest. If his mother were to see Cato acting negatively around him, the chance of him getting slapped would have increased. However, Peeta knew he couldn't risk saying how bad of a mother Laura was, not willing to even think of the possible consequences.

"...I see," Said Cato, continuing to eat. For the rest of breakfast, it was quiet for a majority of the time. He should have known better than hoping for a nice, lively conversation with the brute, but he would just have to take one step at a time it seemed. After breakfast, the two of them brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and traveled out the door towards the bus stop.

Even though it was November, the weather was still considerably warm, enough that a jacket was not a necessity. Peeta was wearing a dark brown shirt with a colorful abstract design on the front and dark blue jeans. When he looked over to see Cato beside him, he noticed that his clothes looked a lot more fresh and clean than his own. Most likely, they were freshly bought clothes. It wasn't a surprise to him: wealthy people such as Cato would be able to afford new clothes whenever they wanted. Peeta, on the other hand, and to take care of his and be cautious of people with markers or paint.

When they arrived at the bus stop, Peeta believed that they were too early. This was because there had only been three other people, most likely middle schoolers, waiting there as well. However, he was proven wrong when a bright yellow vehicle pulled up in front of them. After glancing in both directions to make sure nobody was being left behind, Peeta climbed onto the bus. His eyes scanned the interior of the vehicle. Obviously, they were not the driver's first stop in the morning: there was quite a few other children sitting in their seats and talking at an obnoxious volume. As he walked towards the back, he felt something lightly tug on his shirt.

"Peeta?" Asked a familiar feminine voice. When Peeta turned his head, he found a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair in a white shirt and a red skirt, Madge.

"Oh, good morning, Made," The boy greeted.

"You can sit beside me," She said, placing her backpack on her lap and scooting towards the window.

"Thank you," Peeta said, sitting down next to the girl. Within a minute, the bus continued to drive towards its next few stops.

"Why were you at that stop? I thought you rode the bus with Katniss and Rue," She said, her expression hinting her curiosity.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but this is what happened..." Said Peeta. He then proceeded to tell her what happened, from start to finish. Madge was clearly surprised when he informed her that his mother and Cato's father were engaged, and were planning to marry in the next few months.

"So you're living with Cato now? Well...he's nice to you at home, right?" She asked.

"Well...he hasn't thrown my stuff out the window or stolen my homework," Peeta replied in a joking manner, scratching the back of his neck. Madge gave him a concerned look, but she decided to leave the matter as it is, because they would definitely be discussing it with the others during lunch. For the rest of the duration of the trip, the two discussed academic matters, such as their grades and the answers they got for the weekend homework.

The rest of the morning proceeded as usual: teachers were lecturing their students on the new or old material that they would have to know for a test later in the week. He would come to his trigonometry class and talk to Leta, who sat beside him. He avoided speaking of his situation regarding Cato for the time being. However, even he knew that she was aware that he was hiding something. After math, a few class periods would pass before it would be time for lunch.

The smell of food was spreading throughout the school, and it only became more potent as soon as Peeta walked into the cafeteria. The boy proceeded to walk towards a nearby vending machine, and then he bought a bag of pretzels from it. Afterwards, like the others, had then waited in line until he was able to get a tray of food. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to be the most appetizing thing in the world: a cup of soup that had unidentifiable ingredients, bread that appeared to be slightly stale, a banana that was too ripe, with a salad that was too soggy.

"There they are," He mumbled to himself, walking towards a large circular table. At it, there was his friends: Katniss, Madge, Gale, Leta, Rue and Thresh. With a sigh, he sat down between Rue and Leta, placing his tray onto the table.

"Hey guys," He said, before he took a bite of his less than appealing bread.

"Madge said you had something to tell us," Said Rue. The boy looked in Madge's direction, and her facial expression silently conveyed an apology.

"Well..." He mumbled. After taking in some breath, Peeta began and finished the story in the same way he originally did with Madge. There was a look of surprise from all of them, even from Thresh.

"I'd rather be stuck in an orphanage than live with that bastard," Said Katniss. "Him being in our gym class and my history class is enough."

"Wait, he's in our gym class?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded her head. Unlike their other classes, their gym class had to at least possessed one hundred students, so it was difficult to remember who was enrolled in it.

"He is, but he's not as bad as she's making him look like," Gale said with a smirk, looking at the brunette with the annoyed glare.

"Oh, you're right. How could I forget how wonderful it is when he won't shut up when I present something or how he calls me Katpiss," She said sarcastically. When Peeta glanced at Gale, he noticed that the boy was trying to resist laughing. It was quiet for a few seconds, that is, until Madge began to speak.

"Well, I'm sure he's just joking around. Cato's nice, he's just..." She began, having some difficulty in finding the word.

"Vulgar?" Asked Leta. Everyone looked in her direction, thought about it for a second, and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, Peeta!" Said a male voice. Suddenly, Peeta could feel an armed wrapped around his shoulder, and the hot breath from someone's mouth.

"What do you want, Cato?" Asked Katniss, her expression becoming even more aggravated.

"What? I can't come by and say hi?" He said jokingly, before looking at Peeta. "Anyways, Dad said he was gonna pick us up today. He wants to take us somewhere," Said Cato, leaving them to go meet his friends afterwards.

"What was...that?" The he mentally questioned himself, watching the taller boy until he disappeared from his vision. It was as if he was a completely different person. At home, Cato had treated him like dirt, so why did he act so casual and friendly just now?

"Did you make plans after school?" Rue inquired. The blonde shook his head.

"Maybe it's something important...?" He wondered, before shaking his head. "Would you guys mind if we switched to another topic? I want to forget about the situation I'm stuck in for now," Peeta requested.

The remaining time at lunch was spent on discussing some humorous things that had happened during their weekends and in their morning classes. Afterwards, the rest of Peeta's school day went as usual. Fortunately or not, he was unable to talk with Cato in gym class, because the athlete was preoccupied with his own social circle. It was not until the end of school, when he walked to the school's parking lot, that he saw the adolescent.

"He's over here," Stated Cato, in the same voice that he had used at home. It was as if he was disregarding the manner in which he spoke to him previously today. The shorter male would have issued him a question regarding the matter, but he believed it would be best to silently follow him to the car. He opened the door and sat himself in the back seat, with Cato taking the seat next to him. In the driver's seat, he could notice a few strands of golden hair, Cyrus's hair. In the seat next to him, was a woman with freshly styled hair curls, his mother.

As soon as Cyrus began to drive, his eyes locked onto Peeta's reflection in the mirror. "You're mother said that you are a good artist. Is this true?" He asked.

"Uh...well, a lot of people tell me that my art is good..." He answered, feeling confused about the topic.

"An old friend of mine has a brother working in the video game industry. Apparently, they still need an artist. All you have to do is draw designs of whatever they may need, and they will pay you for the job. They're aware that you're a student, so they will assign you a manageable amount of work for the week. Are you interested?" He questioned.

Peeta could not believe what he had heard. First, Laura had actually informed Cyrus of his artistic abilities. Second, he was being handed the opportunity to show off his talent and be paid for it.

"I'll take the job! Thank you!" He cheerfully said. Even if he was not interested, his mother would have surely slapped him for embarrassing her. He should be feeling wonderful right now, but there was an odd feeling. Peeta, although physically safe, felt like a mouse in a cat cage. He turned his head slightly, and could notice Cato glaring at him with immense anger. When his eyes looked down slightly, he noticed the brute's fingers quietly digging into his own knee, as if he was trying to calm himself down.

Was this truly a lucky opportunity for Peeta Mellark?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this may had been a little boring to read, but I want to do my best to take things slow in the story. I was tempted to possibly double the size of the chapter but later decided this was a good place to leave off at. From how I have had things planned, there should be more interaction between Cato and Peeta in the next chapter, and it may even be revealed why Cato hates him.**

**Also, here are the grade levels and ages of the characters, in case you were confused!  
**

**Freshman: Rue(14; raised her age up a little)**

**Sophomore: Leta (15; she's 2 years ahead in math)**

**Junior: Katniss (16), Madge (17), Peeta (16; a year ahead in math which is why he and Leta are in the same math class), Cato (16)**

**Senior: Gale (17), Thresh (18)**

**Anyways, I love all of the kind reviews that my readers have left, and I hope that you will review some more! I will do my best to make the next chapter even better. Goodbye, and I hope all of you have a good day!**


End file.
